Various communication technologies can support implementations of range/RTT estimation based on conventional ranging protocols, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11mc (WiFi). However, these protocols are not secure, making them vulnerable to RTT inflation and deflation attacks.